


drink love

by thelovelymadone



Series: 13....or is it? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Angst, F/M, M/M, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 11:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelymadone/pseuds/thelovelymadone
Summary: She can feel it fading from her finger tips more than she would care to admit. But the feeling is fleeting and she doesn't have enough time. She is running out of time sooner than she anticipated and... "Okay. But if you break this trust, you will pay for it and twicefold."





	drink love

_They say that,_

_You must be a witch,_

_Is it your power?_

_Is it your smile?_

_Is it your lack of care?_

_Whatever it maybe, _

_Be sure to dream,_

_My darling._

...

4

...

For as long Martha could remember, the supernatural world is something that is real. It's unforgiving, unforgettable, terrifying and wonderful. Yet, she knew that many people believed it to be a fantasy, something of a lying child's imagination._ Isn't it something out of folktales?_ she could remember hearing everyone say at one point. Or her favorite:_ It is nothing more than foolish women fantasies! Nothing more! _

But people didn't understand that the supernatural lived among them. That they too, grew around and with the people hidden among them. There was many like her, she knew it. They made the mistake of outing us, it has only made us stronger. She thinks to herself as she watches men laugh among themselves. Clutching a letter in her hands, her soul waivers on the cusp of something greater, better--

"Martha! My First Lady!" A familiar voice seems to calm her heart and she turns to see Eliza Schuyler Hamilton in tow, holding a babe at her breast. She bows down to Martha with a brilliant but sad smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> HUH I wonder what happens next....


End file.
